Pokedex
Like other Pokemon games, /pol/kemon will feature a Pokedex, containing 200 unique species of Pokemon. Several new Pokemon will appear, but many old ones will, as well. Click on a Pokemon to learn more. Spritedex Cumming soon! In-depth Pokedex # Ancapine (Grass) # Porcuprice (Grass/Ground) # Libertank (Grass/Ground) # Faschick (Fire) # Fuhry (Fire/Steel) # Blitzkreagl (Fire/Steel) # Vodkub (Water) # Prolebear (Water/Ice) # Ursoviet (Water/Ice) # Yidfly (Bug/Poison) # Holomoth (Bug/Poison) # Tsinoiz (Normal) # Tumorat (Normal/Poison) # Rufflet (Normal/Flying) # Braviary (Normal/Flying) # Scraggy (Dark/Fighting) # Scrafty (Dark/Fighting) # Riolu (Fighting) # Lucario (Fighting/Steel) # Starly (Normal/Flying) # Staravia (Normal/Flying) # Staraptor (Normal/Flying) # Pichu (Electric) # Pikachu (Electric) # Raichu (Electric) # Snippy (Dark) # Sneasel (Dark/Ice) # Weavile (Dark/Ice) # Igglybuff (Normal) # Jigglypuff (Normal) # Wigglytuff (Normal) # Cleffa (Normal) # Clefairy (Normal) # Clefable (Normal) # Skitty (Normal) # Delcatty (Normal) # Smoochum (Ice/Psychic) # Jynx (Ice/Psychic) # Kangaskhan (Normal) # Droner (Steel/Flying) # Caldrone (Steel/Flying) # Niglett (Ground/Dark) # Thugtrio (Ground/Dark) # Chimpod (Dark/Grass) # Ganjangsta (Dark/Grass) # Muhtree (Dark/Grass) #Cissling (Fire) #Flaremo (Fire) #Flarebeara (Fire) # Guppegeti (Water) # Emray (Water/Fire) # Megatonee (Water/Ground) # Pyuyale (Water/Dark) # Meowth (Normal) # Persian (Normal) # Voltorb (Electric) # Electrode (Electric) # Polandball (Electric/Ice) # Prussiaball (Electric/Ice) # Koffing (Poison) # Weezing (Poison) # Grimer (Poison) # Muk (Poison) # Oddish (Grass/Poison) # Gloom (Grass/Poison) # Vileplume (Grass/Poison) # Bellossom (Grass) # Klanboo (Ghost/Fire) # Kekek (Ghost/Fire) # Grizard (Ghost/Fire) # Jewbat (Poison/Flying) # Scroobat (Poison/Flying) # Joltik (Bug/Electric) # Galvantula (Bug/Electric) # Democrap (Poison) # Republicum (Poison) # Paras (Grass/Bug) # Parasect (Grass/Bug) # Shroomish (Grass) # Breloom (Grass/Fighting) # Foongus (Grass/Poison) # Amoonguss (Grass/Poison) # Sheeple (Psychic) # Sheeberzon (Psychic/Electric) # Zidkova (Ghost/Steel) # Binacle (Water/Rock) # Barbaracle (Water/Rock) # Peenus (Rock) # Drilldo (Rock/Dragon) # Fabucock (Normal/Flying) # Spurdo (Normal) # Spurdmobil (Normal) # Tentacool (Water/Poison) # Tentacruel (Water/Poison) # Trapinch (Ground) # Vibrava (Ground/Dragon) # Flygon (Ground/Dragon) # Sandile (Ground/Dark) # Krokorok (Ground/Dark) # Krookodile (Ground/Dark) # Darumaka (Fire) # Darmanitan (Fire) # Cacnea (Grass) # Cacturne (Grass/Dark) # Pigslam (Ground) # Nopork (Ground) # No-Ham-Mad (Ground) # Helioptile (Electric/Normal) # Heliolisk (Electric/Normal) # Rotom (Electric/Grass) # Taquito (Grass/Ground) # Pacotaco (Grass/Ground) # Fiestaco (Grass/Ground) # Yamask (Ghost) # Cofagrigus (Ghost) # Lotad (Water/Grass) # Lombre (Water/Grass) # Ludicolo (Water/Grass) # Slowpoke (Water/Psychic) # Slowbro (Water/Psychic) # Slowking (Water/Psychic) # Hawlucha (Fighting/Flying) # Nosepass (Rock) # Probopass (Rock/Steel) # Solrock (Rock/Psychic) # Lunatone (Rock/Psychic) # Cockold (Dark) # Cuckbot (Dark/Steel) # Magnemite (Electric/Steel) # Magneton (Electric/Steel) # Magnezone (Electric/Steel) # Skele (Normal) # Zyzz (Fighting/Dark) # Rebbit (Psychic) # Circlejerk (Psychic) # Buneary (Normal) # Lopunny (Normal) # Ansoc (???) # Anfem (???) # Anqueer (???) # Ralts (Psychic) # Kirlia (Psychic) # Gardevoir (Psychic) # Gallade (Psychic/Fighting) # Pansage (Grass) # Simisage (Grass) # Slanana (Bug) # Ononymoos (Ghost) # Occuturd (Ghost/Fighting) # Leejun (Ghost/Dark) # Primyo (Normal) # Aryo (Ice) # Afryo (Dark) # Mongyo (Psychic) # Persyo (Ground) # Spicyo (Grass) # Jeffergeist (Ghost/Fighting) # Spectesla (Ghost/Electric) # Freudusk (Ghost/Psychic) # Marxpector (Ghost/Ice) # Hemlocrates (Ghost/Poison) # Auguano (Normal/Steel) # Mekameleon (Steel/Normal) # Munchlax (Normal) # Snorlax (Normal) # Smeargle (Normal) # Ditto (Normal) # Eevee (Normal) # Vaporeon (Water) # Jolteon (Electric) # Flareon (Fire) # Espeon (Psychic) # Umbreon (Dark) # Leafeon (Grass) # Glaceon (Ice) # Binxkey (Fire) # Elgyem (Psychic) # Beheeyem (Psychic) # Beldum (Steel/Psychic) # Metang (Steel/Psychic) # Metagross (Steel/Psychic) # Bulbasaur (Grass/Poison) # Ivysaur (Grass/Poison) # Venusaur (Grass/Poison) # Charmander (Fire) # Charmeleon (Fire) # Charizard (Fire/Flying) # Squirtle (Water) # Wartortle (Water) # Blastoise (Water) # Mosesus (Ghost/Water) # Jesusus (Ghost/Flying) # Mohammadus (Ghost/Ground) # Millians (Psychic) # Billians (Psychic/Dragon) # Trillians (Psychic/Dragon) # Dornerei (Ice/Steel) # Volxdragen (Fire/Dark) # Arceus (Normal) # Yotsuba (Normal/Grass)